Missed You
by Carebeark5
Summary: Dante/Lulu short little fic where Lulu surprises Dante at his place.


Lulu used her key to get into Dante's apartment she wasn't sure if he would be home from work yet but she had missed him lately. They had both been working way too much over the past two weeks and had hardly seen each other at all, except for the occasional lunch or dinner together. Well tonight she planned to do something about it and packed a bag and headed over to the loft.

Opening the door she was about to switch on the light when she noticed Dante was asleep in the bed. Smiling to herself she tip toed over to the bed and leaned down to place a kiss on his forehead, he must have just gotten home from work and was so tired he plopped down on the bed and feel fast asleep. His shirt was discarded but he still wore his jeans, belt and his shoes.

"Mmmm." Dante mumbled in his sleep as he stirred and his eyes flicked open to look up at Lulu.

"Must have been tired huh, baby. Didn't even bother to take off your pants or shoes before you crashed."She said with a small smile.

"Mmm yeah I must have been more tired than I realized. But I'm not tired anymore, as a matter of fact I'm wide awake." He said sitting up a little as he pulled her on top of him and started attacking her with kisses.

"MMM baby I didn't know you were coming over?" He said wrapping his arms around her holding her close to his body.

"I wanted to surprise you. We've hardly seen each other in weeks and I missed you but If you want me to leave.." she said trying to be serious as she attempted to get up off him and leave. But he held her even tighter, "Nope your not going anywhere."

His hands began making small circles on her lower back. "I've missed us too you know. I had a hard time concentrating today when you were all I could think of."

"Really?"

"Yeah thinking about this,"he said as he kissed the right side of her neck. "And this." he said moving to kiss the other side as well.

'Did men know that it was their words that seduced women more than anything else?' she wondered. 'Because Dante always knew the right things to say to get her going.' And she felt herself being pulled under his spell once again.

The heat of his mouth burned into her, a warmth that raced down to the tips of her toes as she opened her mouth and his tongue tangled with hers. Tasting him was like tasting the richest wine with the rush of intoxication afterwards that made her body tingle. Fiercely she attacked his mouth and bit his lip a little before his tongue met her once again. He reached up and unbutton her top, tossing it across the room before resuming their kissing. He managed to undo her bra with one hand the other already roaming her body. She reached down and undid his belt sliding it from underneath him and letting it drop to the floor. She kissed him again, their mouths connecting awkwardly as their hands tried to undo each others jeans.

Lulu let her hands roam over his contoured chest and muscular arms. As Dante tugged on her long blonde hair until her head tilted back so he could burn the skin of her throat with hot, wet kisses. The gentle stroke of his tongue on the pulse at her throat had her breath hitch with desire. He could read every breath as he bent over her torso to take one aching breast with his mouth. He hands in his hair were pulling him closer. She was moaning into his mouth as his hand shifted until he was cupping her other breast. Wrapping her hands around his muscles she realized it was like silk over stone, tightening beneath her fingers. She dragged her fingernails down the length of his spin as he drew in a sharp breath.

"I want you," he said his voice gravelly.

Without saying anything she looked down into his eyes, eyes that said everything. They revealed everything, they always did. She always knew when he was telling the truth, when he looked at her with love and when he looked at her with lust like he was in that very moment. "I want you too." She murmured against his lips just as he entered her, joining them as one.

She didn't even realize that she had fallen asleep until someone gently shook her awake. She opened her eyes to see Dante leaning on his elbow looking down at her, "Hey, there, sleepy one." He didn't move as she reached up to brush a stray lock of hair out of his eyes. But his eyes gleamed, "I love you baby."

"I love you too. Sorry I fell asleep so soon afterwards, with my head on your chest I could hear your heartbeat it lulled me right to sleep."

"It's ok sweetheart we have all the time in the world."


End file.
